


On My Farm

by shania_uwu



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Lana Del Rey (Musician), One Direction (Band), Woman - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Agriculture, Bands, Multi, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shania_uwu/pseuds/shania_uwu
Summary: In which Harry Styles, a young man from the city, decides to become a farmer on a whim.





	On My Farm

In the time in which Harry had lived, he had always stuck to simple and plain routine. It was what seemed natural to him, his mother had raised him to be an organized and routinely man. 

Harry had grown accustomed to waking up early in the morning, brushing his teeth, putting on a plain black shirt over the same worn brown coat, and having the same cereal he had from when he was young. Then, he would go on to put on the same worn sneakers, and head to his job. His job was very casual, as a receptionist of a large corporation. When he had initially signed up for this job, he had made it his mission to make sure he was allowed to wear his outfit, or variations thereof. 

However, there soon seemed to be an overwhelming pattern, for the first time in his life, Harry had noticed it. He felt foolish one morning as he was about the place the old shoes on, and at once put them away, having realized that they were the only shoes he had worn for as long as his memory would allow him to go back. He was surprised, as he walked into his small and crowded closet, that he did in fact own a different pair of shoes. He thanked the heavens, as he glimpsed at the Air-Force One's. 

No matter how much Harry had wanted to, he couldn't stop thinking about his old shoes. His many coworkers were no help at all, somehow by the grace of god, they noticed. Comments as he strolled through the building followed him. 'Wow Harry! I love your shoes!', and 'I'd never guess you would be the type to wear 'Air-Force's', were among the many endless streams of comments made. For the first time in a long time, Harry wanted to be far away from work, and the schedule.. 

Was it really all that terrible to go off schedule or routine for once? It didn't seem like it, Harry had even gotten noticed. Not one person had made an off putting comment towards him. He even felt some slight confidence, as small as the encounters throughout his workplace had been. Perhaps he was being strange? In order to put his doubts at rest, he decided to wear something new the next day. Just in case.. 

He wore a suit, a beautiful suit with various flowers littered throughout the vibrant orange color. When he entered the building, Harry, for the first time in his life was the star. He shone brightly, giving everyone he walked past an enormous smile that almost seemed permanently engraved on his face. They of course complimented his obvious lovely appearance, and for the first time, Harry couldn't seem to get enough of it. It prompted a feeling, a feeling so unfamiliar, yet familiar still. He then decided he wanted the feeling to last years upon years, was it really all that bad to go against the rules of his stability in rather unstable world? He hoped not. 

He went about his day, when all of the compliments had come to a cease. He did as he always did, making sure all of his coworkers had a comfortable day. When he was finally finished doing most of his important tasks, he went on youtube. There is always something interesting to watch on there, whether it be makeup tutorials or mukbangs, youtube had it all. This was an essential part of his work-routine, fearing that without a little distraction for even as little as ten minutes, he might not be able to handle the overwhelming stress. He clicked on a video about how to build your own bookshelf because even if he didn't need one now, Harry thought it might be of use for the day he did decide to buy a bookshelf. It lasted for way too short a period and it was not all that informative at all, he clicked off the video once it was over. As he scanned the large suggested section, he saw an ad. It was an ad about growing crops, and of course he would never need to grow crops. As he sat in his tiny desk, he attempted to cover the grin that he sported as he overanalyzed the ad. It showed a grand number of crops being grown on a field. It was beautiful simplistic scenery, and when he scanned his surroundings, he was met with disappointment. This clean-looking building was nothing like the beautiful sites of this particular field, and he realized that in all of his memories he had never seen such beauty in person. 

On this new occasion of attempting different things, he got an idea. Maybe it was this risky attitude? Perhaps there was something wrong with the air? He didn't know and he did not feel like trying to understand. Maybe he was pushing his limits by attempting to do this, nonetheless, he was adamant. He had to experience what his restrictions had never allowed him to, he had to live life as freely or as simply as he wanted. He had decided to become what he never thought he ever would. He wanted to become a farmer. The idea seemed ridiculous when one attempted to even say it out loud, but it seemed ideal. Not easy, nothing in this world was ever easy, but ideal. 

As he walked to his boss's office, he felt that maybe these compliments were getting to his head. Becoming a farmer after having watched an ad? How much more melodramatic could he possibly get? He still managed to make his way all the way up to his boss's door. He paused just before the door, fearing what was to come after. He knocked on the door, and felt his heart palpitating.His boss was a thin man that was not all that tall either, he had thin lips, and slicked whatever hair he did have back with massive amounts of gel. Almost immediately, his boss opened the door and his facial expression held a surprised look as he saw that it was in fact Harry who had asked for him.

"Harry, what brings you here?" he asked, obviously with more pressing matters to attend to. 

"I'm sorry for coming on such short notice, but I've decided that it is in my best interest to reassign." Harry said shakily, he had never quite mastered the art of confrontation. 

"Why have you decided to leave the company Harry?" Mr.Jones had said with much concern in his voice. 

"I love working here, but I have decided to change a few things.. " he trailed off, hoping that was enough of an explanation for the intimidating man in front of him. 

"I understand.. We would love to have you back whenever it is you are done with those ventures. You were a lovely employee Harry, goodbye" the man replied as he extended his hand to shake Harry's. 

Harry accepted the handshake, and he walked out of the building for the last time. As he stepped into his car, he remembered one vital person, his mother. He knew for a fact that his mother would never be okay with her son being a farmer. What upper-middle class woman would want that for her son?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really nerve wracking to post, but I hope you enjoy my depiction and continue reading!


End file.
